crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Ahim de Famille
Ahim de Famille is the GokaiPink of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. She was once the princess of the planet of Famille until its destruction. She joined the Gokaigers as its newest member and became GokaiPink, because of her upbringing and gentle nature, she's considered the most delicate of the Gokaigers. Biography Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Before Crossover Cove) She was once the Princess of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by Space Empire Zangyack, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family, she was actually picked up by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) in space. Out of the five, she was the newest, with Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) already being there when she joined the crew of the Gokai Galleon. Marvelous' parrot, Navi brought the Galleon to Earth, confirming that it was the location of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. After defeating a Zangyack fleet, the Gokaigers arrived on Earth only to find that no-one knew about the treasure. As Marvelous had Luka sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's orbit as an infuriated Commandant Waruzu Giru declared an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. The crew's lunch was interrupted by a ruthless Zangyack attack. Though they attempted to stay out of the skirmish, the crew reconsidered due to their experience with the Zangyack forces conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transformed into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorangers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack forces, the crew took their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insisted that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Shortly afterwards, Navi gave a hint to the treasure that they would meet someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they came across a student in a black school uniform who claimed to know where the Treasure is. The boy talked about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power came from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture of the captain with his Ranger Key in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realized that the boy swiped his Shinken Red Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous found him, the boy refused to give up the only protection Earth had since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. Zangyack struck yet again, and Marvelous decided to give the boy his Mobilate, letting him transform into ShinkenRed and attack the Gormin, much to Ahim's shock. The rest of the crew arrived as the student was overpowered by the Action Commander. Captain Marvelous took back the Mobirate and the key before asking the boy if the planet has actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confronted the Action Commander and took out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of recent Red Rangers, with Ahim becoming GekiRed, to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Zugormin to giant sizes. The Gokaigers then assembled their Giant Robo, GokaiOh, and defeated the Zangyack forces. Soon after, the GokaiGalleon set sail with the rest of the crew unsure about the captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. Along with Doc, her resolve to become stronger allows the Gokaigers to utilize the full power of the Gekirangers. Ahim, along with Marvelous, Joe, and Luka, were deboned by the Action Commander Worian. They were brought back to normal when Worian was destroyed after Don inspired Gai to combine the 15 Sixth Warrior keys to create Gold Mode. Zangyack began harvesting the happiness of women in order to cure Warazuru Giru, who had a cold. Action Commander Daiyarl targeted newly-wed brides, attracting the attention of the Gokai Galleon crew. The Action Commander enlarged himself and the Gokaigers responded by summoning Gokaioh and GoZyuJin. However, Dial shrank himself down and took control of GoZyuJin, using it to battle Gokaioh, before going over to take Gokaioh over. However, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow damage the giant robot while they chase Dial inside of it. With Navi's help, they managed to corner Dial, but he shrank again and enters Gokai Yellow's outfit until Gokai Pink forced him out with bug spray, forcing him to retreat to the Gigant Horse to clean his eyes. While Doc forces Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka to help in repairs, Ahim asked Gai to come with her to get married so they can lure Daiyarl into a trap and destroy his size-changing dial. However, before they could get his staff that holds all his victims' happiness, Dial knocks Gai down and escapes. Ahim pursues the Action Commander, using a series of disguises (student from Turboranger, nurse from GoGoV and policewoman from Dekaranger) to harass him and destroy his staff. The other Gokaigers arrive, but were met by Yukito Sanjyou, the former AbareBlue of the Abarangers. After he introduces himself and his wife, Emiri, Yukito stated that he was impressed with Ahim's "Abare" fighting style, and also tells the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai failed to mention that the Abaranger Keys' power can also be used by Gokaioh. Ahim told him that they only have five Ranger Keys in that set, which would leave her out. However, Emiri presented her with the AbarePink Key to her to make it six. With Yukito and Emiri taking cover, the Gokaigers assumed the forms of the Abarangers and AbarePink. Embarrassed by her appearance, Ahim stood back while her teammates defeat the Action Commander before everyone used their Final Wave attacks to finish him off. Barely enlarged by a now ill Insarn, Dial was confronted by Gokaioh and Goujyujin as the Gokaigers used the Abaranger Keys to activate the greater power of the Abarangers: switching their robots' arms. This turned Gokaioh into GoZyu-Gokaioh, who finished Dial off as Yukito and Emiri watched on the sidelines. Later, Gai told the others of how Ahim managed to put her plan into motion, as she was embarrassed further by the photographs he took on his Gokai Cellular. Like with the rest of the Gokaigers, Ahim faced Marvelous' old comrade, Basco, who used the Gokaiger Ranger Keys to create Ranger Puppets and were defeated by Marvelous and the Gokaigers. Crossover Cove World Arc Ahim appeared with Luka in search of Captain Marvelous at the Coliseum. It was Ahim who asked Hermione Granger on help of finding their captain and they did find him and his tournament partner, Tommy Oliver. Ahim was scared and shocked to witness the kidnapping of Oerba Dia Vanille, who was a Princess of Heart. Though she wasn't a Princess of Heart, Ahim understood the reasoning of the capture as she was once a princess herself and upon escaping the Netherworld, she joined the team who went to rescue Vanille. When they reached the Forbidden Mountains, the Gokaigers and Tommy fought against Ivan Ooze. With the arrival of Don 'Doctor' Dogosier, Billy Cranston, and Kimberly Ann Hart, Ahim pulled out the Black ZyruRanger Ranger Key and her companions followed her example, thus completing the team of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly who were in their Ranger forms. The fight abrutly ended when Basco, in control of Hermione's body appeared. Ahim joined her fellow Gokaigers in a final wave attack that defeated Dark Falz, before being forced to sleep and live her worst nightmare. After waking up, Ahim was comforted by Luka about her nightmare. Later she joined Luka, Hermione, Don, Ron, and Ginny in escaping from the Reapers and joined up with Marvelous, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Harry, and Draco after meeting Harold, a alternate version of Harry. The group managed to run to Hogwarts for safety and found the GokaiGalleon, fully reconstructed due to Don having found the Room of Requirement. Personality She has "Geniality" and "Grace" that doesn't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her once or twice. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous's personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. Gokai Pink In battle, she duel-wields the Gokai Guns, often targeting multiple enemies with acrobatics; rather than concentrate both guns on a single foe like Gokai Green. Also, since episode 27, she has been using a backhanded grip on her Gokai Sabre. As a Gokaiger, Gokai Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design, similar to Luka. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *GokaiMarine Ranger Key The Gokai Pink Ranger Key is Ahim's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Pink. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Ahim confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Pink. Bounty Her bounty is initially 500,000 Zagin but this is eventually raised to Z=1,000,000. This is then raised even further to 2,000,000. Trivia *Ahim shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: *She is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Don and Gai. *She and Joe share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). *She and Luka share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). *She and Don share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). *4 of Ahim's counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only not Pink Rangers, but all four were originally male. Coincidently, all four of these Rangers come from Sentai teams that started out with 3 members. *6 White Rangers (Big One, Change Mermaid, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and MagiMother) are not Ahim's counterparts. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart (unless you count AbarePink for the latter). *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who does not have a counterpart with a lion-motif. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger whose homeworld has been named, apart from Gai obviously, as he comes from Earth. *Out of all the Gokaigers, Ahim has transformed into the most Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes, which happens to be all 4 female Heroes. *The reason for Ahim using the Black ZyuRanger Ranger Key in the fight against Ivan was because Kimberly, the Pink Power Ranger, was there and it would be confusing to have two Pink Rangers. *Ahim's OOO Key is in fact the PuToTyannosarus Combo, despite the fact it's not pink, the closelest colour to Pink is one of the Core Medals which is the Torikera Medal. Category:Characters